


Billdip One shots from Prompts.

by Agust_Damn_you_all



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark! Dipper pines, Drowning, Ghouls, M/M, Sad Mabel, Wendy has a girlfriend, but she ded, ha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agust_Damn_you_all/pseuds/Agust_Damn_you_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Ghoul Dipper, Dipper has died and is now a hungry ghoul but trying to hide it.</p><p>Chapter 2: In the making</p><p>Chapter 3: In the making</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billdip One shots from Prompts.

Greetings, if you've read any of my fics before, you'd know i like the darker themes in this ship and that i prefer to write with Dipper being either evil or just downright cold blooded, some kind of monster is also a favourite.  
Now, this 'fic' is going to be one shots made from prompts, if you like any of the prompts, you're very welcome to create your own fic with said prompt, well if it says 'Ok to use' then you're good to go.  
All you gotta do is go to my Tumblr http://the-carcinogeneticist.tumblr.com, and send me what you'd like me to write about, and don't worry, i'll be certain to credit you and to say if you think its okay for others to use your idea as well.  
So without any further ado, this is the first one shot.

Prompt: Dipper going out in the forest, only to end up drowning but brought back to life by Bill as a ghoul. Dipper has to live his life as normal as possible, while hunting humans at night to feast on.  
Prompt by: GoddammitGabriel.  
Credit and Okay to use?: Yes!

\--------

It was _dark_.  
Dipper had been out in the forest, wearing a black t shirt together with a pair of red shorts and the hat he received from Wendy from his first summer. Dipper was 17, he'd grown taller and had become pretty handsome, well that is if he had to say so himself. Not that Mabel hadn't become pretty either, he just didn't really care much. What he did care about, was the fact he was currently under water, trying to breathe, but to no avail. He had just wanted to look at the other side of the lake dammit! He'd used a huge tree that was laying in the water as a bridge, but he slipped and hit his head. His long dark brown locks were all flowing in the water, above his face. And for the first time in his adventuring life, Dipper didn't know what to do. But it didn't matter much now.. Did it? He couldn't feel anything, he knew he'd need air almost right away, or he'd die soon.  
Soon..  
Soon...  
...  
_______.

Dipper's eyes flared open as he sat up to cough, he was still wet and he could feel the water in his lungs, how did he get out of the lake? Something was thrown at him, he looked to his lap to see a golden coat with embrued black triangles on it, Dipper looked up and saw a dark skinned man, who was wet as well. He was tall, very tall, he had long golden hair and matching eyes. He looked at Dipper and crouched down to his level to look him in the eyes.  
"Goddammit Pine Tree, you're one man who knows how to have fun!." The man said, his voice higher than he'd thought with a huge toothy grin on his face.  
"Pine tree?" Where had he heard that before?  
The man lifted an eyebrow.  
"Yes, Pine tree. That is you."  
"Have we met.." _Triangles_.  
"BILL" Dipper gasped as he flaw backwards trying to get away, only to fall down completely.  
"Calm yo tits, Pt. i saved your life, well kinda, and that's really all there's to it!"  
Dipper paused and looked at Bill.  
"Why would you do that? What do you get in return for doing this?"  
"Nothing. Though, as much as i'd love to cause havoc and terror, i sadly cannot do it alone." The demon shrugged, closing his eyes.  
"Is that what this is? Save my life and make me own you?"  
He opened them.  
"Not exactly, Pt. You see.. You're still kinda uh, dead."  
That seemed to catch his complete attention.  
"W h a t?" Dipper looked terrified as he felt around for his pulse.  
Except he never found one.  
His breathing quickened and he started stuttering and hyperventilating.  
"I-I wh-what d-did y-y-you d-do?" He asked as he tried to speak, his whole form shaking.  
"When i found you, you were already dead. However, i have come to appreciate you, so i thought this would be a great opportunity to see if you could break. So i revived you as a ghoul."  
"A-appreciate?? G-G-Ghoul?" Dipper stuttered as he tried to calm down.  
" indeed. Let me firstly explain what a ghoul is. A ghoul is a kind of 'Shiki' which is a type of corpse demon, like vampires. Now, you're not a vampire, not even close, just related. A ghoul's eyes are typically the same colour as the before ghoul human's magic, or as the turners magic. Though, when hungry or feeling threatened, the eyes become Black and red. Of course, a ghoul has to eat at least once a week, though to be healthy then i'd think every two days. Ghouls cannot die of hunger, as they're already dead, they'll stay in their death state forever. What could possibly end a ghouls life would be someone removing an organ that's like the heart on a ghoul, we'll call it the core. In a ghoul's core, there's magic and blood cells blended together, to make a weapon only a ghoul has. Every ghoul can either be one or two out of five types. 1: Feather: Blood and magic explodes out from the core and often looks like a wing, located mostly in either the shoulder, or mid back if the ghoul has more than one type. The feather's can be used to make large range attacks or to in some cases fly with. 2: Scales: Huge tail like appendages coming out from the mid back, often coloured magic wise, this type is very strong and good at making attacks and almost anything, ghouls with this type heals fast as well. 3: Tail: This one is often located lowest on the back and often looks like a glowing sharp tail, users with this type often have more than one type. These don't have weaknesses. 4: Tank: Tank types are often tall and strong ghouls, since their core's weapon is often a huge blade spread across the arm or shoulder, it is strong, but quite heavy. And finally 5: Lightweight: these ghoul's core's have been split in multiple places and is oftest in the hands or forehead. If its in the hands, the weapon is small blade like claws, if its on the forehead, it's horns.

Dipper looked at Bill, not knowing what to say with all this new information.  
"Can.. Can i look in a mirror?" Dipper asked, knowing Bill would be able to get one.  
And sure enough, Bill got a mirror by clapping his hands together and handed it to him.  
Dipper almost dropped it, his eyes were golden.  
"Try and tense up the area around the eyes" Bill suggested, Dipper applied.  
This time he did drop the mirror.  
His eyes.. His whites were black, he irises red... Red veins underneath his eyes..  
"Interesting, you did it right away. Won't surprise me if your core weapon is just as easy to summon." Bill said, holding his chin while looking at Dipper.  
"How do... How do i activate it then?"  
"Pretty easy! All he have to do is locate it, And then try tensing up. It should feel like another organ."  
Bill gestured him to lay down on his back, and then he'd locate it.  
"How are you going to locate it..?" Dipper asked, lifting his eyebrow.  
"Oh you'll know."  
Bill felt around on Dipper's back, trying to locate something. Getting to the mid back area, Bill caressed the area sweetly, Dipper jumped.  
"D-O-DODONT TOUCH THERE" Dipper said as he tensed in his mid back area and four yellow bluish tentacle like scaly weapons sprouted out. Bill stepped back a bit, curiosity in his eyes.  
Dipper stood up to look at the weapons.  
"Seems like I've found one of them. Perhaps there's more?"  
Dipper tried to control the scaly weapons, it was amusing. Dipper tried to touch one of them, it was ice cold and rock hard. Out of even more curiosity, Dipper swung his newly found weapon into a nearby tree, and watched as he completely destroyed it with ease. He stretched his back and somehow that was the cue for the weapons go to back into him. Bill took hold of his hands and the same feeling of being tense came there, soon small claws from his knuckles appeared, wanting to test them out as well, Dipper crouched down like an animal, and made a jump past a tree, using his 'claws' while doing do. Four huge scratch marks was visibly shown, and Dipper really seemed to like his new abilities.  
"you'll have do much fun hunting for food." Bill said to Dipper, who just retreated his claws. He looked at Bill with a risen eyebrow.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh! Right. Well ghouls can't eat normal food, they eat humans. However you're still able to drink normally, but i wouldn't recommend red wine, as it activates your core."  
"I WHAT"  
"I have to eat humans now?!?! Why can't i eat normal food?"  
"A ghouls tongue works differently than a humans, normal food people eat would taste horrible, plus you might get sick." Bill shrugged.  
"What am i supposed to do now then?? I can't kill humans??"  
"Well you have to. If you don't, you'll go crazy and might attack your family." Bill said with a smug.  
"No.. So you're saying i don't have a choice? I have to murder humans and eat them to survive?"  
"You'll survive either way, if you wanna keep your family safe however, then yes."  
Dipper fell back to the ground, he didn't know if he'd rather be dead.  
"You are dead."  
"Stop reading my thoughts, Bill"  
Dipper rose when he noticed the sun was coming down.  
"Well.. Thanks i supposed, for saving my life.. I'll need to go home.. I've been gone the whole day.."  
Bill didn't say anything as Dipper left for home.

 

\------

" **MICHAEL FRANCIS PINES.** "  
Dipper had gone home safely, however he'd wished Bill had filled him in on the fact its been two days.  
Fuck.  
Currently before him was a scenery he'd only seen one before.  
He had been seated at the kitchen chair and in front of him was Mabel standing looking very pissed, Two Stans, one Wendy and one Soos sharing the same looks behind her. Stanley looked disappointed at the same time, Stanford was just eyeing him.  
Soos being there surprised him, considering he had move to portland with Melody those years ago.  
He was soooo fucked.  
"Where the fuck have you been?! It's been Two days!!"  
"I uh"  
"Yes?."  
"I was out in the forest"  
"Doing?"  
"Doing? Uh doing.. Doing research!"  
"On?"  
"...Plant life and um the lakes!"  
"Show me your research papers then." Mabel stretched her hand out, asking him to hand her it.  
"Uhm i uh.. forgot it.."  
"Thats it. You are Not leaving my supervision the next month. Now go to your room! Stay there till i call for you when dinner's ready." Stanley intervened, crossing his arms and giving Dipper a sour look.  
Dipper felt the guilt in him rise, everyone looked like they haven't been sleeping at all.  
Yet, Dipper did as he was told. Wow, if he'd actually died and they'd never found him.. He's a bit happy about the way things turned out. Dipper and Mabel still shared room, even after the start of the awkward teenage years. Dipper went over to their shared mirror and looked at himself.  
His eyes were golden yellow and his teeth a bit more pointy than normal teeth, especially the four corner central mouth teeth, it's a miracle no one noticed this.  
He tensed his eyes to look at his now black and red eyes.  
He hated to admit it to Bill, but he thought they were beautiful, both of them.  
He'd always had such plain looks, he finally looked a bit different than his sister.  
However, the fact she didn't even notice, hurt him just a bit, and as if she'd heard his thoughts, Mabel opened the door to their room, frown still visible on her face. Dipper went from the mirror to his bed and sat down, he knew she'd come in here to talk.  
She looked at Dipper and he could see the worry in her eyes, she'd really have been worried for him.  
" _Thats wrong. She was worried about herself_ " a voice in the back of his mind said.  
Mabel was silent as she sat down in front of Dipper, who was still sitting on the bed.  
"Dipper. I wanna know what happened, you were gone for two days! I was worried about you!" She looked him in the eyes, tears trilling down her face.  
"Im sorry Mabel.. Truth is i met this monster.. But it forced me to sleep.. I'd never seen it before, so i didn't wanna say anything.." Dipper lied to Mabel, she wasn't worried about him.  
Wait, since when?  
" _Oh yea. It's always been her whose the star, always the talented. She didn't care about me, she hasn't even noticed my eyes are fucking gold!_ " He agreed with the voice.  
"I'm sorry, Mabel.." He looked away. Mabel teared up even more and she hugged him.  
"It's okay, i'm just glad you're back." They stayed like that for awhile, until the clock hit around 7 pm and Stanley yelled from downstairs that dinner was indeed ready. Mabel was fast up on her legs to run downstairs, Dipper being tad slower than her, but he'd have a better reason. He remembered what Bill had said, and if it were true, which everything he said until now has been.. That meant he couldn't eat normal human food.. Yea.. He still needed to figure what to do about that... He was starting to get a tad hungry..  
' _No! I can't eat humans, it would be cannibalism_!' He thought to himself. Dipper soon entered the end of the stairway and went into the kitchen to see spaghetti on the table ready to eat, the smell hit him right in the face and god did it smell horrible. Dipper sat down besides Mabel, in front of him sad both of the Stans. Mabel already started to scoop some of the pasta to her plate, passing it onto Stanley who passed it to Stanford who wanted to pass it to Dipper, but Dipper thanked no for the food. "Whats wrong Dipper? You in a bad mood?" Stanford said, sounding more cold than he used too.  
Dipper looked up with his golden eyes to look at the spaghetti. Well he'd have to test if he could or not.  
"Okay.. But not much.. I'm not feeling well" Dipper said as he accepted the passing bowl and scooped some spaghetti up on his plate. He stared a bit at first and then went to swirl some on his fork before he popped it into his mouth. The second he did so he was hit by a terrible flavour of mouldy cheese with dead centipedes in it and with the consistency of worms, Dipper went straight for the toilet downstairs as he vomited. He looked up at the tiny triangle window that for some reason had a 'told you so' kinda look. He returned to the table and saw Mabel and Stanley looking very worried, as he sat down Mabel right away went to his forehead to take his temperature, only to yank it away right away.  
"Oh my god! Dipper, you're freezing cold!" Mabel almost yelled i surprise, still holding her hand.  
Dipper looked at her in 'surprise' and then excused himself from the table.  
He fell asleep quickly.  
When he awoke next morning, he'd never been so hungry his entire life and had quite the difficulty controlling his eyes, he used the 'being sick' excuse to Mabel, who bought it right away. He closed his eyes and hoped to.. Satan? That Bill would hear him.  
'Bill please, i need to ask you something..' And sure enough, was he out as a light.  
"Why i'm honoured, Pine tree. Whatever can i do for you, since you called me?"  
"You said a ghoul can't die of hunger, so what happens instead?"  
"Oh no, they can't. They'll experience something much Much worse. They're bound to go mad sooner rather than later, because it's so painful. I really hope you're not planning on starving your self kido, a ghouls hunger is a living hell." Bill said and sat down on nothing in the empty dream.  
"So there's nothing i can do to make it go away?"  
"There is one thing, or two actually."  
"Yes?"  
"Eat."  
"... Or?"  
"Drink some coffee. It'll not cease the pain, but i'll keep you sane, but really you should just eat." Dipper looked away.  
"It weird, your eyes a gold and your teeth pointy.. But your family hasn't even noticed. "  
Dipper looked hurt.  
"Don't give me that look Pine tree, i'll even go with you on your first hunt! It'll be so much fun watching you tearing someone apart!." Bill said landing a hand on Dipper's shoulder. Dipper looked Bill in the eye.  
' _It's okay, you can trust him, you don't have to do this alone_.' Dipper thought as he looked Bill in the eyes.  
"Okay, please do" this seemed to please Bill, as a huge toothy grin matching his own was shown.  
\----  
Dipper woke up with a start and he glanced at the clock on his night desk, it was 12:32 am. He glanced over at Mabel's bed to see she was sound asleep, suddenly a yellow glow filled the room and a little triangle Bill appeared and looked at Dipper. He poked Dipper on the forehead and with that he seemed to transport Him and Dipper into the forest close to the road, so Dipper could.. Attack anyone walking by. Dipper was surprised, even though it being very dark outside, he was able to see fairly well. That seemed to make Dipper notice that Bill wasn't glowing anymore, but sitting peacefully on his shoulder.  
A smell filled his nostrils and his eyes shifted as his hunger took over. His core weapon claws erupting from his skin, he was ready to hunt, to eat.  
He went down on all four on instinct as he followed the smell. And sure enough, on the road walking was a beautiful young female, she kinda looked like Wendy, except Wendy had become much more beautiful. Her hair was longer and still that fiery red, her only change being her hips being bigger.  
Dipper shook the thought off himself and focused on the task at hand.  
The woman had short orange hair and was wearing a white crotch top together with a pair of black skinny jeans. On her shoulder was a backpack hanging, it was blue.  
Dipper needed to get her attention somehow, so he decided to scratch himself using his claws and then run towards the road as if frightened. The girl turned around and looked suspiciously at Dipper, who then stopped to catch his breath, before turning to look behind him, then at her.  
"You gotta get out of here! Before that.. That thing gets back!" Dipper said, falling down on one knee.  
The girl looked like she forgot all suspicion and went over to help him.  
"What thing? What happened, are you alright?" She said with a sweet voice as she handed her hand out for him to take.  
"I don't know. It was huge with golden eyes and sharp claws, i.. It took my sister.." He said as he cried into his hand, the girl looked tear ready as she bent down to hug him and draw circles on his back to calm him down.  
"Shh there there.. Could you tell me what it looked like? I've heard a pair of twins in this town should be experts at this stuff.." She said as she continued to calm him.  
"Yea.. It was about man size and had golden eyes and sharp teeth, it had brown hair that was mid long hanging in a pony tail and was wearing black clothes.." Breath hitched in her breath, his ears heard it easily. His hands around her tensed up to release his claws as he stabbed her with them in her back.  
He drew back to look at her face as fear had taken over on her face when she looked at his now black and red eyes and toothy grin. He learned in to her shoulder and smelled her.  
"Thank you, really, i needed someone to be there for me" he said before taking a huge bite out of her neck, the blood flowing into his mouth tasted so good, he couldn't describe it, the texture of the raw bloody flesh leaving him wanting more, as he leaned in for another bite, and another, and another.  
When he felt full, he'd eaten half of her torso, an arm and a huge piece on her neck. He was surprised, he felt no guilt, even though he just ate a human being.  
A hand landed on his shoulder making him jump, he looked at the hand and to its owner.  
"Don't scare me like that, Bill.." Dipper said, turning around to look fully at the demon.  
"Hahah! Wow i'm impressed, Pine tree! Never thought you were that hungry! Bet she tasted delicious, ay?"  
"She was.. Good.. Yea" Bill clapped.  
"Bravo! Bravo! Well said, Pt! Here, you deserve a price! Here! Have a head thats always screaming!" Bill said as he made a screaming head appear.  
"No thanks Bill.." Dipper said as he plucked his sensitive ears.  
"Awe you're no fun" he said as the head disappeared.  
"Then how about this instead? A necklace made out of her teeth!" He flexed his fingers as a necklace appeared, and true enough, the corpse now lacked teeth.  
"Well.. If you must give me something then okay.."  
"Oh i have an idea, Pt! For every great meal you get, you'll loose one of her teeth and add another!" Bill said, sounding upbeat.  
"Sure, that actually sounds like it might be fun" Dipper agreed shyly as he scratched his cheek.  
"Ready to head home?" Bill stretched out a hand.  
"Yea." Dipper took it.  
\-----  
The next morning when Dipper awoke, it was 10:21 am. Dipper glanced over at Mabel's bed to see it was empty, which was weird since it still smelled like her, she must have left not too long ago.  
Wait, smell?  
Sure enough, Dipper had been noticing his vision and hearing being better to some extent, but this? Was it because he was newly fed? He'd have to question Bill about it later. Dipper got up, he was feeling great, no hunger, no pain, nothing. He was too lazy to put on any clothes as he would like to wake first, he went downstairs to smell Mabel and the Stans eating... Something disgusting.. In front of.. The tv? He went to the living room and true enough, they were all sitting on the couch to watch tv.  
"morning guys.. What're you watching?" Dipper asked, even though he could see it was commercials, he asked only because he was polite.  
"Right now it's commercials, but after those, the news are supposed to air. We wanna watch a re airing ducktective episode, and the air date might be featured in the news." Mabel said before scooping some cereal into her mouth. Dipper sat down beside Mabel on the floor as they waited for the news to start. They started about three minuets later.  
" _Good_ _Morning Gravity Falls, i'm your host Shandra Jimenez and welcome to the news._  
_The first news contains mature content and photos, as its about a murder that occurred last night._  
_The victim's name was Emma Magbeay, she was a beautiful young lady with short orange hair and was last seen alive leaving her girlfriend Wendy Corduroy's house yesterday late afternoon with a white top, black skinny pants and a blue back pack. She was found this morning on a road close to a forest, torso completely gone. Now these are photos taken this morning, this image is quite disturbing so i warn you." A Picture of a girl with a now red shirt and no torso was flashed on the screen, on her neck was there a huge hole with teeth marks around it. Her eyes looked so sad._  
_"She also appeared to have been stabbed in the back, bitten on the neck and have her teeth removed. If you have any information about this, please call the Gravity falls station._ " A number flashed on the screen. Dipper's stomach seemed to remember her taste, considering the fact he was drooling without him noticing. Mabel had stopped eating and looked green in her face, she looked at her brother and saw him drooling.  
"Uuh.. Dip'n dot, what're you dip'n doing?" She said, rising an eyebrow at him.  
Dipper returned to earth and noticed the drool, he lifted a hand to dry it away.  
"I was uh, thinking of something like burgers or something to ignore that gross news story" he quickly said, hoping she didn't suspect him.  
\---  
Wendy came to visit that day, she had apparently heard the news too.  
"I.. I can't believe it.. Who would.." She was crying in Dipper's arms, the woman who had always meant so much to him, was crying because of him. He wondered what she would say if she knew.  
' _it's okay, she'll get over it. Rather it being her girlfriend than all of the shack, remember? She should be grateful_.' A voice said, he had to agree.  
"Wendy, i'll promise you to find whoever or whatever did this. And i'll bring them to justice." Mabel said, massaging calming motions into Wend's back.  
Dipper just hoped she'd not think more of this.  
\-----  
Oh god why did he have to be so wrong bout everything?.  
Those news seemed to become more and more interesting for Mabel.  
It had been weeks now since Dipper's disappearance.  
Dipper's tooth necklace had really been filled up since his first night, he'd gone out almost three times a week. Mabel, in the meantime, had become convinced that this? This was definitely a supernatural creature's work.  
Well, she wasn't wrong.  
Mabel had somehow convinced him to go with her to look for said creature in the forest.  
He just hoped she'd give up soon, he didn't wanna be stuck here for god knows how long.  
\---  
... They've been out in this stupid forest for seven hours.  
"Ugh.. Mabel we'll never find the creature. Lets just go back home." He complained.  
"No way Bro Bro! Someone has to stop that monster from killing any more! Its the mystery twins's duty!" Mabel said, turning on a light she brought with her, she gasped as she almost dropped the light in excitement as she ran over to whatever she saw, Dipper couldn't smell anything dangerous so he let her. In front of her was a beautiful girl glowing a bluish white transparent, her hair was short and eyes sad as she looked at the sky.  
"Hello?" Mabel said, getting the girl's attention.  
"Yes" she said, Dipper knew that voice.  
"You shouldn't be out here, there's a lot of murders going on" Mabel said, walking close to her, Dipper hid behind a bush.  
"I'm aware, but as you can see, it's far too late for me."  
Mabel gasped.  
"Wait a second, i've seen you on the news! You were the first victim! Are you a ghost???" She nodded.  
Mabel gasped and looked excited.  
"Hahah, sorry, i'm just so excited to meet a ghost! Anyways, i'm out here hunting for the one who killed you, you don't happen to remember how the creature looked?" Mabel said, taking a notepad from her back to write it down.  
"Oh i do. I remember every little detail. His face, his voice, his eyes."  
Mabel looked at the girl, she looked so hate filled.  
"So, what happened?" Mabel asked.  
"I was on my way home, when a teenager about your age i think, came running out of the forest filled with scratches and blood, he looked like he was in danger so i wanted to help. I went over to him and he told me to run away. His eyes were golden and hair long brown hanging in a pony tail, I, being concerned, asked him what had occurred, and he said some huge beast had attacked him and his sister, killing his sister. I offered him comfort, telling him about a pair of twins in the town, when i hugged him he stabbed me with what looked like claws. He then took a huge bite out of my neck and thats the last thing i remember. Well i do remember seeing him grin with a huge toothy smile and his eyes being red."  
Dipper came out from his hiding behind the bush.  
The girl noticed right awAy.  
Dipper's eyes were angry and red as he walked towards her, she made a noise of surprise and started to make a 'stay back' motion with her hands.  
Mabel looked behind her, and Dipper shifted his eyes back and walked normally.  
"Mabel don't just run like that, you scared me." Dipper said.  
"Oh hey Bro Bro! Turns out i found the ghost of the first victim! Awesome, right? She actually knew about us!"  
"Oh did she now?" Dipper smiled, the ghost did not like that at all.  
"Listen, i gotta go, goodbye" the ghost left in such a hurry, making Mabel pout.  
"I wonder what got her that scared."  
"Yea, thats a real mystery."  
Something alerted him to late.  
A huge scaly arm landed right between them, sending Mabel down and Dipper into a tree.  
"Dipper!" She yelled.  
A huge teal and red wyvern came out of the the trees and stood in front of them, it seemed to really like the smell of death coming off of Dipper. It took his left foot and swung him around and smashed him down beside Mabel, Mabel heard a sickening crack that made her shutter. The huge scaly wyvern stabbed him in the stomach with a huge claw, cutting him open with ease.  
Mabel dug around in her bag, quickly pulling out a blinding bomb Stanford had made her in case of danger. She cast it on the Wyvern, hitting it right in the eyes, flashing bright making it blind and paralysed, she crawled over to Dipper, feeling around for his pulse.  
Except, she never found one.  
"NO!" She yelled as she slammed Down her fists on his chest, crying loudly, she didn't care if the wyvern heard her.  
Nothing mattered now.  
"Guess this is where the stage act ends.. Mabel stop being so loud, it's annoying.." Dipper said, Mabel looked up at him to see his eyes were open and completely black and red.  
She was so surprised she didn't say a word.  
She looked at his stomach, there was no wound.  
"What.." She said, she was speechless.  
Out of his back came four tentacle like yellow scaly appendages, they looked very sharp.  
Out of his hands sprouted there four long and sharp claws, as Dipper sprung on all four onto the wyvern, turning around mid air, to make sure his weapon his the wyvern, which it did and it was cut right open in the throat. His claws slashing the eyes and front throat.  
It's mouth opened and closed down upon his tentacle like weapons and bit them off, leaving Dipper screaming in agony as they both fell to the ground, one dying of blood loss, the other having its core ripped off. Dipper's cry of pain had woken Mabel back to her senses, and she ran to her unconscious? Dead? Brother who had lost his claws that just went back in, while she'd seen the other things being ripped out without mercy.  
She got her phone out and went to call Stanley.  
"Hey Grunkle Stan.."  
"Mabel? What's up, it's almost 10 pm, why are you and your brother not home yet?"  
"Um, some things happened. Good news and bad news."  
"The good news?"  
"We found the creature."  
"Bad news?"  
".. Dipper is hurt and unconscious"  
"What!"  
"Now now before you freak out, Dipper's gonna be fine, i think, anyways have a cage ready for him when i get back"  
"A cage? For your brother?"  
"... Uuhhhm Yes... Because... Heistheonewhohasbeenmurderingpeopleandimsayingnthissofastyoucan'tunderstandrightaway goodbye love you"  
"MABEL WA-"  
She closed the phone. She looked at Dipper, noticing he was wearing s necklace with.l teeth? Oh god ew ew ew.  
Part of her wanted to leave him, but then she'd never get any answers.  
"Up we go" she said as she took him in her arms, she almost dropped him due to the shock of how cold he was.  
She walked with him in her arms home, till she was at the shack and as expected, Ford and Stan was both waiting outside for her. Stan immediately went over to her and took the weight put of her arms.  
The blood stained shirt with holes in it did not go unnoticed by Stan, who looked worried and the cold body in his arms did not cease to to make him worry even more.  
Stanley took him inside and went down to the basement where Ford had a cage sat up while they were waiting for her, he opened the door so Stan could enter the cage and placed him down on some pillows on the floor. He gave the boy one more teary look before turning around to allow Ford in.  
He felt around his body, looked at his teeth and eyes that weren't responding to light. "His eyes are gold, i think i might know someone to help with this.  
Mabel and Stan both looked broken by that, as they both cried.  
Ford turned around.  
"Let's summon Bill" he said in all seriousness.  
And so they did. Mabel drawn the summoning circle, Stan lid the candles and Ford said the word.  
"Well well well! The whole gangs here! Whatever might i be able to do for you Fordsy!?" Bill said, looking glad until the cage behind him took his attention. Bill flashed red, they had dared to imprison his Pine tree?!.  
"Why is Dipper over there?"  
Ford looked behind them, so it was true, they really did have something to do with his nephew.  
"What did you do to Dipper the day he disappeared?" Ford said.  
"What i did? Now let me tell you a thing, Fordsy! I saved that kids life! Well somewhat, but still, you have no right to do that to him!"  
"Just tell me what happened!" Ford yelled, Mabel stepped back behind Stanley, who landed a hand on Ford's shoulder to show his support.  
"I bought him back to life! He died that day! He's still dead, but he's a ghoul now! My ghoul!"  
"Dipper died?!" Mabel said, voice filled with regret and tears streaming down her face.  
"Yes, he drowned in a lake when he fell and hit his head. Heck don't give me the blame for turning him into a ghoul, Ha! You didn't even notice! His eyes had turned golden, his mouth's teeth had become fangs, he didn't even eat human food anymore! And you dare call yourself his family?"  
Mabel looked empty.  
"You're right.. But still.. I just wanna know if he'll be alright.."  
"If it was his core weapon that was ripped off him, then yes, but he'll be asleep for some days. When he wakes up he'll probably be hungry. Listen. Lets make a deal. I'll stay and watch him and feed him when he wakes, in return for you being able to completely ask him anything once he do wake. Sounds like a deal?" The stans both made a face of disgust.  
"Drop it Bill, there's no way we'll agree-"  
Mabel took hold of hid hand and shook on it.  
"Deal"  
"Mabel!" Both of them said.  
"I want my brother to live! And if he... And if he can help, i'll do it!"  
Stan and Ford both lost their argumentation for that.  
Bill turned into a human like form, as he went inside the cage and sat down beside's Dipper.  
All they had to do now was wait.  
\----  
And wait, they did.  
A week passes before Dipper woke up, Dipper was surprised to wake up beside Bill, but he kindly explained what was going on and about the deal, as Bill quickly fetched some human flesh for Dipper to eat and recover some more. While Dipper was eating, went Bill upstairs to signal the family of his awakening, Mabel rushed down the stairs to run into the cage and hug Dipper, she cried and was so relieved, she thought he might never wake.  
"Mabel i'm trying to finish my food here" Dipper said, mouth full of blood and flesh.  
"Sorry, i'm just so glad to see you alive, but not quite" That made Dipper smile as he finished  
the meal, Mabel took his hands and looked him in the eyes.  
"Dipper.. Were you the one killing people?"  
He nodded yes.  
"Wow... Even though... Even though i knew the answer.. I still can't wrap my head around it... You... You killed Wendy's girlfriend.. I lied to her.." She said, clearly trying to stay calm, though a few tears did sneak their way around and fell out of her eyes anyway.  
"...Does she know? .." Dipper asked, looking away.  
"Of course not!" She said, this time more aggressively.  
"What was i supposed to tell her?! Oh hey Wendy, so yea the guy that brutally murdered your girlfriend was my Brother who you depended on afterwards and have known for years! Wanna go out for ice cream?!" She yelled, slamming a fist into Dipper's chest.  
"I didn't mean too.."  
"Shut up! How _**dare**_ you say that! How dare you even comfort her! How dare you kill her girlfriend like that!?"  
"How i dare?! Mabel! Because it was either her, or all of you!"  
"What do you mean?!"  
"Wow you really are blind! I haven't eaten anything for two weeks near you or the Stans, because i can't eat anything! What i can eat Is fucking human flesh! I can't did of hunger either! I had to eat or else i'd go insane and eat you guys! What the fuck do you want me to do?!"  
"Ugh _! I wished you would have stayed dead_!" She yelled, but she realised too late. Dipper's eyes were wide and ice cold tears was dripping from his chin.  
"Your wish, my command." Dipper said as he rose and walked out of the cage, towards the Stans and Bill, who they forgot stood there  
"Wait, Dipper! I didn't mean it!"  
"Lets go, Bill."  
"Dipper"  
"Where too, Pine tree?"  
"Doesn't matter."  
"Dipper.."

"I'm sorry.." Mabel cried into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> One shots for Billdip, more information regarding this is in the first chapter.  
> There will be added more tags for each fic, current tags is for the first 'chapter' one shot.  
> It's about Dipper drowning, but bought back to life as a ghoul who has to hunt down humans to live.


End file.
